


Spooky Scary FUCKING SPIDERS

by Arvak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Cum Inside, Funny, Giant monster car-sized Spider, Hair Pulling, Halloween, M/M, Scary but not really, Sexual Content, Snark, Top Peter, maybe scary for them, neck biting, not us though, they take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvak/pseuds/Arvak
Summary: "Wellyou'rethe one who just had totouchthings!" Peter shouted back suddenly, as if his calm facade had broken into a million pieces. The muscles in his neck stretched taut as he yelled. "Since when does it make sense to see spider web spanning over almost an entire acre of land, which has trapped and killed deer and dogs andpeopleand decide, 'huh, I'm going totouch it!! And obviously a spider won't emerge thinking we're its next meal!!!'""How was I supposed to know the web belonged to anactual spider the size of a fucking car?!I washopingit was just some kind of..." Peter rose both of his brows dangerously sassily, daring him to try to come up with something. "Shut up! Sometimes,I just have to touch things!!!"-Stiles and Peter are stranded alone in the middle of the woods with a man-eating spider hell-bent on making them its next meal. They take shelter in a small, cramped cave and find that confined spaces are great catalysts for sexual tension. Enough tension, and the levee breaks.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 26
Kudos: 410





	Spooky Scary FUCKING SPIDERS

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween fic! I'm way late, but, you know... I'm fashionably late so it's fine.
> 
> Just a little something fun and creepy. Hope you enjoy!

"Okay!" Stiles shouted at Peter, shaking and livid, probably spitting a little as he yelled. He didn't give a shit about that at the moment, though. A little spit was nothing compared to what waited below. "Seriously, this is the _last_ straw!" He took Peter's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull him further up into the flimsy tree. "_Peter! _I can hardly handle _house _spiders!!"

Peter, ever the empathetic, sighed at him before he looked below them with stressed eyes. Stiles was helpless to join him when the tree started moving.

The spider's four huge, black-hole eyes stared up at him while the four smaller ones on the rest of its head reflected the soft orange glow of the sky. Stiles saw his reflection in those eyes and he shook in disgust. The eyes were the worst part. Sure, the huge, hairy legs currently reaching up, breaking branches and pushing the tree was terrifying enough, and so were the massive fangs that were as big as his arms, but the beady, black-hole eyes just made the damn thing so much more monsterish. As if that were even possible.

"If you choose to look on the bright side," Peter said sounding as if he was completely undisturbed by the current situation, but he wasn't fooling Stiles at all. His voice was the slightest bit tight, his shoulders were tense, his expression gave away how scared he was. "House spiders won't seem like much of anything comparatively, now that you've experienced this." The spider got purchase on one of the limbs and Peter jerked, grabbing Stiles' arm and scrambling higher on the tree.

"No, see, what's going to happen," Stiles replied, wrapping his arms around the trunk of the tree and trying not to piss himself, "is now every time I see a house spider, I'm going to think of _this _thing, and I'm going to have PTSD flashbacks and I'm gonna have to take a shower so hot I can physically burn away the creepy-crawlys." The tree jerked when the spider's massive form slipped off the branch, all of its weight then bumping into the trunk and Stiles yelped when he nearly lost his grip. "That is! That is _if_ we survive this!"

"Well _you're_ the one who just had to _touch_ things!" Peter shouted back suddenly, as if his calm facade had broken into a million pieces. The muscles in his neck stretched taut as he yelled. "Since when does it make sense to see spider web spanning over almost an entire acre of land, which has trapped and killed deer and dogs and _people_ and decide, 'huh, I'm going to _touch it!! And obviously a spider won't emerge thinking we're its next meal!!!_'"

"How was I supposed to know the web belonged to an _actual spider the size of a fucking car?! _I was _hoping_ it was just some kind of..." Peter rose both of his brows dangerously sassily, daring him to try to come up with something. "Shut up! Sometimes, _I just have to touch things!!!_"

The next bump against the tree jerked it too suddenly for Stiles to react and his feet slipped. Peter reached out to catch him, shouting in alarm, but Stiles screamed as he fell. He hit several branches on his way down and it _hurt_, but he had no choice but to push through the pain when he landed hard on the ground and the spider looked down at him. The breath had been knocked out of him, but he still scrambled to his feet and ran like hell.

He could hear Peter shouting, running after them, but more than that he heard the sound of the spider's hairs audibly scratching together with every movement, the sound of the ground being pierced and uprooted with every step.

If he had slightly worse control of his bladder, it would not be a pretty sight.

Stiles was sprinting faster than Coach Finstock could ever get him to go, as fast as his body could carry him, and even still it was barely fast enough. The spider behind him was big so its limbs couldn't move as very quick, but it was also _big_ and had _eight legs_ so those damn things could carry it a long way.

He didn't know where exactly he was running. Away from the spider and away from the webs, for sure. It wasn't until he came up on a small cave that he actually had hope that he might survive.

It wasn't a cave, he noticed as he dived in so fast he actually slid across the painful rock floor. It was a crack in the rocks big enough for a human to squeeze through and too small for a giant car-sized arachnid, so it would do just fine. It was dark, damp, cramped and cold, but as he went in as far as he could go and looked back, he watched the wretched creature stop at the opening and encroach no further.

He got low to the ground when he saw movement behind the spider's legs and learned that Peter was stood behind it, breath heaving and eyes wide. "_Stiles?_" he shouted in nervous fear, and that made the spider jerk around.

"I'm okay!" Stiles replied, but the spider didn't turn back to face him. It was now focused on Peter. "I'm in a cave; it can't fit!" The spider burst into speed at Peter and he expected him to run away. But, instead, the dumb-ass just stood there, crouching down a little like he was gearing up to jump at the thing and try to attack it! Stiles' breath caught and he wanted to scream obscenities at Peter's idiocy.

But, instead of basically committing suicide, Peter darted around it just barely soon enough and sprinted for the cave. So barely soon enough, actually, that the spider had caught his shirt in between its fangs and ripped it off his back. A large piece dangled from one of its fangs, soaked in venom, while the rest of Peter's shirt hung haphazardly in tatters over his shoulders.

"Idiot!" Stiles said as he pulled Peter further into the cave with him, hands probably gripping him just shy of too tight. "Idiot! Idiot!"

Peter's breath heaved and he pressed against the rock, staring out of the opening. They could only see the spider's legs and the bottoms of its fangs, but it was enough to know that it was just standing there, waiting.

Ha. As if they're coming out any time soon.

Peter looked at the spider, then looked at Stiles. His eyes were wild. "This isn't good."

Stiles scoffed and gave him answering wide eyes. "God, you _think_ so?!" He pulled at his hair with shaking hands. They were chased into a small cave and were effectively trapped by a spider far too big for the world to take. _'This isn't good'_ is the understatement of the century. "I'm going to need so much therapy."

Peter ran his hand roughly through his hair in a gesture that Stiles usually uses. He stared out the cave opening and just watched like the ever-observant guard-wolf he was.

Stiles heaved a big sigh and relaxed against the rock behind him, closing his eyes. He wouldn't even blink in the presence of the monster spider if he was on his own or with literally anyone other than Peter (or maybe Derek, but that's still a toss-up since the dude _never_ wins a fight). He trusts Peter to keep him safe, despite past occurrences that should prove the exact opposite. "Happy fucking Halloween..." He shook his head. "I wish we could go back to when we thought the webs covering the woods was just some stupid prank."

He pushed away the hectic thoughts of fear and tried to go to his happy place. He'd give himself a few minutes to calm his racing heart, and then he'd work on forming an escape plan.

-

"I wonder how long we'll be stuck here," Stiles mumbled, staring tiredly out at the massive spider as it climbed up a sturdier tree and webbed it up. Leaves fell as it disturbed the trees, landing on the sheets of web, and it just added to the eerie feeling that had taken over the woods. There wasn't much left that wasn't covered in creepy white silk.

"Tarantula," Peter mumbled, staring out like Stiles was. His back was pressed against one side of the rock while Stiles was pressed up against the other side. The cave was so small and they were so wary of getting too close to the opening that their thighs pressed together. Aside from the most uncomfortable stake-out he's ever been in, it was also the most awkward.

"Hmm? What about tarantulas?"

"That's what it is." He took a grim pause. "They don't travel."

"So..." Stiles looked at him. "What you're saying is it's going to stay here, and therefore so are we?"

"Mm-hmm," Peter hummed ruefully.

"Fantastic."

Peter looked at him then, accusatory. "Weren't you supposed to come up with a plan?"

"Well, my most accessible ones depended on the damned thing _going away_, but obviously that's not going to happen. So, yes, but I need some _time_ to _strategize._" Stiles scoffed when Peter rolled his eyes like _'typical Stiles'_. "You know, you could do some of the planning too if you'd like! You're always going on about how intelligent you are compared to us morons!"

"Maybe I wouldn't _have_ to if you stopped poking your nose where it shouldn't be."

Stiles scoffed again and flailed his arms. "_You're the one that suggested we take a look!! _You're the one that said the pack would just get in the way!"

Peter glared at him, but didn't rebut, so Stiles took it as a win!

They sat in silence once again, staring out of the cave with longing and frustration. The sky had gone from orange to a dull grey. It was getting dark. By now, kids were probably running around in the streets, collecting candy from strangers, some probably are climbing into the back of a white van somewhere...

Meanwhile, the pack was at Lydia's party, probably playing lewd drinking games and gambling somehow. Her Halloween parties were legendary, and Peter and Stiles were supposed to be there hours ago, but, evidently, they got a little hung up...

At some point in the first hour of trying to evade the spider without bringing it towards town, they had quite literally gotten 'hung up'. Both of them had ran right into a web (for having no where else to go) and it was like getting trapped in superglue. Stiles hadn't been able to budge an inch and Peter had to use his claws to cut them out before the spider could find them. It had been the most skin-crawling experience in Stiles' entire life. He _is_ burning his skin off in the next shower he takes.

He wonders if the pack noticed they weren't there.

"Don't scream," Peter suddenly said, voice deathly serious. Of course, Stiles' throat tightened with a scream just waiting for his command. "There's a spider on your leg."

Stiles jerked and looked down and saw, indeed, a tiny black spider crawling up his leg in the soft glow from the opening of the cave. Stiles let out a (manly) squeak and slapped it hard, immediately wiping his hand off on his pants and then taking another full body shake. "Damn it!" he hissed, and punched Peter's leg. The asshole was chuckling. "Fucking spiders!"

-

Another half hour passed, filled with mumblings about the pack, just trying to keep the air as light as possible without bringing up their current situation. They had both accepted that they'd be here for a while, so they were in no hurry.

They had been talking about the party that they were supposed to be at. Stiles thought it was probably awesome. Peter figured it would've fallen apart due to teenage hormones and intoxication. Stiles had replied, "That's what makes it awesome. Duh."

It had been a nice little laugh in the dark reality of their awful situation, and it had left Stiles feeling fuzzy inside. The fact that they were comfortable enough with each other to do that meant something to him. Something important...

Anyway. Now, they were on to other subjects.

"Isaac said he's thinking of going to college," Stiles told Peter.

"Hmm? What college?"

"I dunno. He said it was in Michigan. It'd be near Lydia's. Something to do with writing..." Stiles picked at a hangnail that he could barely see with how dark it was getting. "Did you know he wrote?"

"Mm-hmm." Peter shifted like his butt had gone numb. "Back when he was living with Derek..." He lifted his hips and readjusted his pants. "He'd have Derek read his little stories. I kept seeing them sitting on the desk. They're good." Then, he ran his flat hand over his bare abs, up to his chest, and absently brushed a nipple before brushing something off of his shoulder.

That's another thing he's been trying to keep his mind off of. Peter Hale, shirtless and confined in a small space with Stiles. And he's only person on earth that is actually attracted to Peter's psychopathic personality.

"Derek's always been very good at convincing people to be comfortable with themselves just the way they are," he continued. "When he was young, he wished he didn't have to keep secrets. He just wanted to be able to play sports without worrying about getting hurt or angry and shifting. It took a lot more for him to accept that he was different and be okay with that than it ever did for anyone else." He looked over at Stiles with an amused smile. "But, then, he's always been the emotional wreck of the family."

"Heh. Yeah..." Stiles paused and pursed his lips, frowning. "I don't know." He glanced out of the cave when there was a loud crack, and he watched a tree break in half and fall. It was loud, startling, unreal. The spider crawled over the broken tree and rewebbed it compulsively. The sound of snapping limbs and rattling leaves filled the empty air outside of the cave. "I couldn't imagine Derek as a kid..." He looked at Peter. "I couldn't imagine _you_ as a kid."

Peter hummed, suddenly uninterested, and looked away. He didn't say anything after that, and Stiles has known him long enough to know that he only drops subjects like that when he's hit a chord and got too close to home. Time for a change of subject, then. "Hey, do spiders sleep?"

Peter turned his head towards him but it was too dark for Stiles to see the expression on his face. "Do spiders sleep... I don't know, Stiles, let me just look that up on my phone. Oh, that's right, you lost it."

Stiles groaned and thumped his head back on the rock, and then grunted in pain because _ow_. "I'm _sorry_. I was taking pictures! I didn't expect to suddenly have to run for my life!" Why couldn't he have just taken his own phone? Why did he decide to leave it at home today to charge? 15% battery would've been enough to call for help. "I just think, like, everything sleeps, right? So we just wait until it clocks out for the night and then make a run for it."

Peter hummed agreeably and turned his head back out towards the night. Stiles took the opportunity to rake his eyes over Peter's sexy body. He felt himself start to fill in his pants and only then did he distract himself with more stressful things.

He still made sure to commit every inch of that body to memory for later, though.

-

An hour, Stiles thinks, passed. Now it's dark enough he can't see much of anything. Still, though, he could hear leaves shaking, trees creaking and breaking, and every once in a while the spider walked back around to where the weak light of the moon illuminated it's shiny hairs. Other than that: darkness... Stiles was just relieved he couldn't see Peter's bare chest and abs anymore. He couldn't handle much more of that sexy taper of muscle and perfect proportions and angles.

However, after so long stuck in the cave, it began getting musty and hot what with their combined body heat trapped in such a small area. It didn't help that Stiles was getting sick of being stuck. He just wanted to get out of here, but he couldn't, so naturally he has to lash out. So he huffed, pushing at Peter's leg. His own had started sweating already and it was getting uncomfortable. Peter, probably glaring at him, pushed back like a child.

"Come on, dude, it's hot," Stiles whined. "We've been stuck in here for _hours_. Just give me some space."

Peter sighed shortly. "You think I'm happy about being stuck here? I'm not moving any closer to that thing. Either you can come over here with it or you deal with my fucking leg."

"You know what, you sissy, I will switch sides!" Stiles said, idiotically headstrong.

Honestly, he didn't want to. He was just as scared of that spider as Peter was. But he was angry, and stressed, and feeling a little claustrophobic and Peter was being... well, Peter. Leave it to him to let his mouth run.

"Be my guest."

Instead of leaving any room for Stiles to cop out, he pushed towards Stiles. Then, it was either be squished between Peter and the wall, or climb over him towards the opening of the cave.

"What?! No!" Stiles tried to push against him, but it was no use. As soon as he lifted his leg, Peter pushed under and Stiles had no choice but to give way. "You asshole! You call _me_ the childish one?!"

"You should be prepared to act on your words," Peter snapped back, smirking like he was pleased that he had out-douched Stiles.

"You're such a dick!"

Stiles went to finish climbing over Peter, but then a tree fell just outside of the cave and the spider returned far too close for comfort to web it up. Stiles froze. "Move back over!" he hissed.

"No, you said you were brave enough," Peter snarked, resistant to Stiles' pushing.

"Peter!"

That's when the spider turned and surged at the cave. Whether it was reacting to Stiles raising his voice or their sudden movement or otherwise, it came at them and it came at them fast. Stiles screamed and pressed back, but Peter had already scooted all the way under him, all the way against the end of the cave. There was nowhere else to go and, this time, the spider decided to try to reach in with it's smaller front legs.

Peter's arm came up around him, holding him close against him. Stiles yelled in horror and disgust and buried his face in Peter's neck when he felt one of the legs touch his arm. The bristles at the bottom of it's legs caught and pulled at his shirt, almost ripping it.

"It's just its legs," Peter said through a tight throat. "It can't hurt you."

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!_" Stiles screamed as it caught and pulled at his shirt again. This time, it got better purchase and it tugged _hard. _"_OH GOD!_" It was the most terrifying moment of Stiles' life. In all honesty, it truly was. A giant spider was pulling him out of the cave by the spines on its feet and if it succeeded he'd be wrapped in web and eaten.

Peter's arms dug into his sides, his fingers gripping him tight, but the spider was still far stronger. Stiles heard his shirt begin to rip and he decided _fuck it_ and jerkily pulled the shirt off over his head. The spider drug his shirt out and sunk its fangs into it. Predictably, after a moment, it stepped over and spun the shirt in a thick layer of web, then dragged it off to the woods it had so thoroughly claimed.

Stiles, with heaving breaths, let himself be held. He didn't have the energy to feel embarrassed or awkward. Peter below him, warm skin on skin, with his strong arms holding him tight, was just what he needed to feel like he wasn't going to shake apart and evanesce into the void.

"That's it," Stiles said a few minutes later, still shaking off the goosebumps. "I'm diving into a pool of boiling bleach water."

Stiles hadn't expected the sweet bark of a chuckle from Peter. Nor did he expect Peter to reach up and rub his hand over the spot that the spider's stiff bristles had scratched his skin, soothing the itch. His hands, soft and lightly calloused, felt like heaven in person-form. The rest of him felt like bliss in person-form as well. Peter in general was out of this world, he'd decided, taking account the hard lines of his body from underneath him.

It was only then that he noticed their positions for the way that they really were. Stiles' legs on either side of Peter's, nestled and sitting between where his abs met his hips and his hips met his inclined legs, which were bent up at the knee to accommodate for the tight space. His arms were pressed between their chests, his hands clutching the sides of Peter's neck where his shoulder muscles were. Their stomachs pressed together, and every time Peter breathed in they pressed together tighter, and every time he breathed out he felt his hot breath fan over his chest.

Peter's hands, after they had soothed his shoulder from the touch of the spider, ran softly over his back, down his sides, back up and all the way to his shoulders. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was feeling him up. It was a new feeling - entirely new - and Stiles leaned back a little, resting against the incline of his legs. His heart began pounding for an entirely new reason.

He stared down at where he knew Peter's beautiful face was, but he couldn't see.

He really wished he could see.

Stiles swallowed through a dry throat when Peter's hands slid down his sides only to sweep over his stomach. His stomach tightened, ticklish and unused to touch. His breath caught in his throat when Peter's hands ran up and felt his chest, fingertips brushing over his nipples, thumbs pressing into his pulse-point when his hands moved up to cup his throat.

Stiles' cock was throbbing in his pants in literally no time. Pressed against the tight heat of Peter's stomach, it was excruciatingly amazing.

"Um," Stiles croaked, voice cracking. "Peter...?"

"Hmm...?" Peter hummed lowly, dragged out and purr-like. His hands continued to feel his bare skin.

"What... What's..." Stiles' head was a roaring commotion of spinning questions and half-formed thoughts that always ended with _-but holy shit, he's touching me and this might go somewhere!_

"I'm known to take advantage of situations that benefit me," Peter said easily, cheekily, hands dragging down his torso and stomach to play at the hem of Stiles' sweatpants, only causing Stiles to jerk. His skin was sensitive there; thin and filled with ticklish nerve-endings. Peter's hands soothed his skin with open palms. "Would you consider this a beneficial situation, Stiles?"

"Uh..." Stiles didn't know what to think. Well, he knows that he's impossibly turned on by this improbable sudden turn of events... And he knows he likes whats happening, but is apprehensive of what could come of it. As he is with most good things. Life likes to screw him over on too regular of a basis for him to feel comfortable with miracles. He knew exactly what he thought of this situation. What he would end up doing with those thoughts, he didn't know.

"Let me convince you, darling." Peter grabbed both of Stiles' hands and set them on his own stomach, urging him to feel his skin. Stiles obeyed, however hesitantly, and ran his hands up to his shoulders before he scratched his nails down the older man's chest. He could feel every breath he took, every beat of his heart, the smooth warmth of his skin. It was so incredibly intimate it had Stiles' head spinning.

Then he felt Peter lean forward, felt his hot breath fanning softly over his chest. His lips, soft and scratchy from his short stubble, ran lightly up his chest, pressing tiny kisses here and there and effectively breaking Stiles' mind, until they made it to his collarbone.

He leaned back just the slightest bit and stilled whilst Stiles' head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth slack in bliss. "You can't see a thing, can you," he then teased with a smirk in his voice.

Stiles couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his lips as he tilted his head back down, looking down at where he could imagine Peter's face was, staring up at him with those pretty eyes of his, those pretty lips and that sexy smirk. "No, last time I checked I didn't have wolfy night-vision."

"Mmh, that's a shame."

Peter ran his hand up along the side of Stiles' neck, caressing his cheek with a thumb. "It really is," Stiles agreed quietly, mirroring Peter and touching his jaw lightly. His heart fluttered when Peter leaned his head into his hand.

"Well, I'd turn on a light if someone didn't lose my phone-" Peter sucked in a breath through his nose when Stiles shut him up with his own lips. A moment later, Peter tilted his head and deepened the kiss as his hand slid into Stiles' hair.

Then it quickly became heated and frantic, the many years of attraction and sexual frustration finally catching up with them both. Hands gripped tight, just on the edge of painful, bodies rolled and writhed, slick with sweat and radiating too much heat.

It smelled so good.

Peter's hand finally released his hair and both went to Stiles' pants, pulling until they passed the swell of his ass. Getting his pants off was an awkward trial but once they were off and Peter had Stiles rise up on his knees so he could swallow him down, he had absolutely no complaints. Stiles' thighs shook violently and his cock strained hard, so close to cumming so quickly but unable to crest over into a mind-blowing orgasm. He was forced to experience riding out a pseudo-orgasm at the mercy of Peter's tight, warm mouth.

Again, not that he's complaining at all.

His sounds were breathless and overwhelmed with pleasure, his hands tangled in Peter's perfectly styled hair while he tried not to buck his hips and push down his throat.

Finally, Peter leaned away and Stiles scrambled to undo his pants. He learned Peter went commando and laughed, even as his face was contorted into some kind of 'O'-face when Peter's long, hard cock filled his hand.

Stiles felt like he was living a dream. A wet dream. And he's had a lot of those... None of them featured a monster spider or the world's most uncomfortable cave, but those were just technicalities. Head thrown back, mouth open wide and choking back loud whining moans as Peter fucked up into his ass, the technicalities barely registered. Nothing registered except the man below him.

Their bodies moved in sync and Stiles could convince himself in the moment that they'd both gone to a separate dimension in which the only thing in the universe was just them, surrounding themselves in their own pleasure, one feeling the other's body and so on. A twisting infinity of shared experience as they both crested that wonderful flight of pleasure in the same moment. Peter spilled inside of him as soon as he'd fisted Stiles' hair hard and pulled his throat to his mouth, biting Stiles' throat with a low, ground-rumbling growl. Stiles, in turn, shouted in pleasure and jerked as he painted Peter's chest in his own cum without even touching himself. In that moment, he had felt as if he could feel Peter's pleasure as well as his. It was as if they, encompassed in their own universe, had adhered to the laws of quantum entanglement and had become a single entity.

Or maybe he was just high on endorphins.

Stiles stayed frozen, held in place by Peter's teeth, and he rode out the longest, most intense orgasm of his life. The hand in his hair almost hurt, as did the sharp teeth on his throat and the cock buried deep inside of him, but at the same time it felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before. The fingers of Peter's other hand, wrapped around his waist to hold him down, dug into his hip as that long, low, drawn out growl continued. Stiles felt like it would never end, and he never wanted it to.

However, after just a few moments, Peter's hold loosened and his teeth slowly let go of his throat, the hand in his hair softening and sliding down to cup the side of his neck he hadn't bitten.

"Fuck," Stiles breathed, still unmoving. Peter grunted out a soft moan in response and lightly kissed the bite mark no doubt coloring his skin, before licking at it, like he'd spilled blood.

_Whatever_, Stiles thought, _I'll survive, and even if I don't, this was well worth it._

When Peter moved up to kiss Stiles, he definitely tasted the coppery tang of blood, but for some reason it only turned him on. The aching throbbing of his neck was nothing compared to the intense pleasurable throbbing everywhere else.

"I've never been so happy," Stiles said breathlessly, "that you are a manipulative, selfish piece of shit."

"Mmm," Peter hummed in response. "Do notice that the selfish things I did, when they were related to you, always benefited you in the outcome."

"Right." Stiles tilted his neck and let Peter mouth at his bite mark while he stared into the darkness of the cave, mind blissfully muddled and sex-numb.

Peter eventually leaned back from his neck and sat silent for a little while, his hands softly caressing Stiles' thighs and hips. After a moment of silent appreciation, he carefully guided him onto his back on the rock beside him, crouched between his legs and hovering over him with his still-hard cock still inside of him.

Peter pressed kisses anywhere his mouth could reach. Stiles allowed himself to close his eyes and rest his hand in Peter's hair, feeling the soft lips and scratchy stubble make paths across his skin. Slowly, Peter pulled out and Stiles couldn't help but grin wolfishly when he felt Peter's cum spill out. Peter's cock, indeed still rock hard and arching deliciously, rested against the inside of Stiles' thigh while he continued to kiss his body.

"Peter..." Stiles pulled him back up and the older wolf hummed lowly as their mouths met. Stiles reached between them and ran his hand up Peter's jean-clad thigh, hooking his fingers in the crotch of his jeans and tugging until he could bring out his balls, just to satisfy his fascinations. He wrapped his hand around Peter's cum-slick cock and couldn't believe how rock-hard he still was. "Is this a werewolf thing or a you thing?"

Peter smirked against Stiles' lips. "All me." He paused to kiss him deeper, then pulled back to say, "Well... you."

"Me?"

"Love... I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time."

Stiles grinned and tilted his head back for Peter to kiss his collarbone as he felt his heart flutter. "And the neck kink?"

"That may just be a wolf thing," Peter mumbled back.

"Mmmmm... I like it." He carded his fingers through Peter's hair and tilted his head back further to look out of the cave - Peter took the opportunity to open his mouth wide and set his teeth on either side of Stiles' throat again.

The moon, wherever it was, lit the sky up just barely enough to see the difference between the trees and the sky. Somewhere in the far distance Stiles could hear the spider still crashing around trees. A descent distance, he thought.

"Thinking of trying to make a break for it?" Peter asked as he sat back on his haunches. Stiles looked back down at Peter and could just barely see an outline of his hard body.

"Just a little eager to take a hot shower and get in a comfortable bed."

"Mm-hmm," Peter agreed, running his hands up and down the inside of Stiles' thighs. Stiles swallowed, smiling a little giddily. His spent cock twitched, trying to get hard again.

Stiles thought about where their boundaries stood now and figured, after having sex in a miserable little hole in a rock, he could pass a few other lines in the sand. "You could join me in whatever comfortable bed that ends up being," he added.

There was a smirk in Peter's voice as he said, "I certainly wouldn't be myself if I let that opportunity pass."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Come on. I think the spider is far enough away."

"Just so you know," Peter said as he helped him retrieve his pants in the darkness of the crevasse, "I'm only agreeing to ending this moment because of the comfortable bed that awaits us."

"Mmm," Stiles hummed as he put his pants on, "Exactly." He pulled Peter in to kiss a little while longer (and for an excuse to palm the hard line still pulsing in Peter's jeans), and then they crawled out of the cave.

In silence, they carefully crept their way through the dark woods. Peter guided him with a hand low on his back, and Stiles couldn't help but look over at him each time they stepped into the soft glow of the moon.

When Stiles tripped on a web because he was too busy admiring Peter's flawless body, the sound of the massive spider suddenly crashing off of a tree and tearing ass towards them erupted through the night. Peter and Stiles both cursed and took off once more.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted as they ran and dodged trees and limbs and bushes. "If we get stuck in another cave, maybe this time I'll get to fuck you!"

"Sure thing, darling," Peter said back just before grunting as he ran right into a branch. "If you can handle me, that is."

That's a challenge if Stiles ever heard one.

-

When they arrived at Lydia's, an hour before the party was scheduled to be over, they were a little more than half naked, due to ripped jeans and Stiles' missing shoe, covered in scratches and bruises, and soaking wet because the only way they were able to escape the spider was to swim through a pond.

"There's a monster spider in the woods," Stiles informed the pack as he and Peter passed them amongst the crowd of strangers on their way to the stairs. "Peter and I have earned a night off so the spider is your problem. Happy Halloween!" They left the pack standing there with matching expressions of confusion and surprise, and limped their way up the stairs to the bathroom. They washed off, and then Stiles got his turn to fuck Peter up against the wall under the warm spray of the water.

He hoped their loud moans carried all the way down to the crowd downstairs. Best that all of them know who belongs to who.

**Author's Note:**

> Spiders are generally horrifying and that is simply fact, but if you look up "Cute Spider" on Google, you'll be surprised.


End file.
